Episode 1928 (28 March 2000)
Synopsis: Barry is still being a pain at Pat's. Natalie and Pat gang up on him. Natalie asks Sonia how she is, and whether she's done a test. Natalie offers to buy it for her and hold her hand when they do it. Barry tidies up at Pat's and spills red wine all over the carpet. Jim and Barry try all sorts of ridiculous things - and only make the stain worse. Peggy is furious about Janine buying lots of vegetarian meals. Peggy says no-one wants it. Ricky asks what's wrong, and Peggy tells him, and Ricky has a go at Janine and offers to help Peggy. Janine goes to the cafe and moans to Roy. He tells her off for her rudeness and she looks even more nasty than usual. Phil brings another car and Roy says this is the last car. Phil says he's in it up to his neck, and it isn't as easy as that. Peggy and Pat chat about the awful meals, and Pat says she's surprised, as Janine isn't stupid. Peggy realises that she did it deliberately. Meanwhile, Janine is begging Roy for the money for her mobile phone. Ricky has a go at Janine later, saying she was stupid and she gets very stroppy. She goes home and Peggy has another go at her and won't let Janine talk to Frank. Everyone gets at Phil, and he says he's told Lisa he wants to get back with her and what more can he do? Jamie tells him to buy chocolates and flowers, and he finally does! Peggy also has a go at Lisa, telling her that Phil really wants to make it up. He arrives with the flowers and chocolates, and she tells him that's not enough. Phil keeps on and Lisa says it will never work. She says she can't keep letting him hurt her. Phil tries to persuade her he won't with a very expensive pair of earrings. She kisses him. Rosa asks Beppe what's wrong with Jackie and Gianni, and she says it must be Gianni's fault. She asks Beppe if he's heard from Sandra yet, and he says no. He goes to the Vic and tells Teresa that he did something stupid last time he saw Sandra - he kissed her, and it must have been the wrong thing to do. Gianni asks Jackie what's wrong, as he's been tip-toeing around for days now. Jackie slams down boiling coffee and it goes all over Gianni's hand. She walks out. Terry tells Mel he was an estate agent, and Mel whinges about Peggy and Dan. She jokes about the massage they were chatting about earlier. Mark asks Martin how things are with Nicky in the café and Sonia walks in and is offhand to Martin and Mark says he seems to be losing his charm with women. She goes round to see Natalie, and she tells Barry to leave them. Sonia tells her it's OK, she's on now, and she doesn't need the test kit, so Natalie can keep it, but she's very grateful for everything she's done. Peggy says Janine cost them money and Dan has been grinning and telling everyone they can't run the pub. Peggy says she's bent over backwards to make her feel at home, and Janine bursts into tears. Peggy tells her to forget the pretence and do the washing up. Pat tells Peggy that she tried to beg money from Roy again. Later, Peggy returns to find she has done nothing, but she's hiding in the car lot. When Peggy finds Janine again and says she was so ashamed of Janine begging from Roy, and she should stop lying all the time. Peggy tells her no wonder Roy wanted her out - he is a good man but finally lost his patience. Janine laughs and says Roy is a liar, and she knows what went on with the cars - he's selling stolen cars. Peggy is amazed. Cast: *'Peggy Butcher - Barbara Windsor' *'Janine Butcher - Charlie Brooks' *'Roy Evans - Tony Caunter' *'Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden' *'Lisa Shaw - Lucy Benjamin' *'Pat Evans - Pam St Clement' *'Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson' *'Natalie Evans - Lucy Speed' *'Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy' *'Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney' *'Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen' *'Mark Fowler - Todd Carty' *'Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou' *'Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder' *'Rosa Di Marco - Louise Jameson' *'Gianni Di Marco - Marc Bannerman' *'Jackie Owen - Race Davies' *'Teresa Di Marco - Leila Birch' *'Beppe Di Marco - Michael Greco' *'Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards' *'Melanie Beale - Tamzin Outhwaite' *'Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor' *'Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard' *'Dan Sullivan - Craig Fairbrass' *'Jim Branning - John Bardon ' Crew: *'Associate Producer - Ian Hopkins' *'Script Editor - Caroline Levy' *'Storylines - Gabbie Asher & Art Young ' Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes